Amdûr
Amdûr is a leader of the Easterlings, made by Games Workshop. What is known of him for sure from the War of the Ring board-game is that he is the most skilled of an order called the "Dragon Knights", who are meant to have been trained beyond ordinary men. Reputation in Rhûn Amdûr is iconic in Rhûn for having united almost the entire human population of that portion of the continent under the direct wardship of the Nazgûl and indirect wardship of Sauron, as well as against the nations of Gondor, Rohan, and Dale. It is likely he had invented the Easterling Dragon Knights, Black Dragon Guard, Black Dragon Kataphrakts, and Black Dragon Warriors (other Games Workshop characters) his army. Personal life Nothing is known about Amdûr's origin, diet, or other personal things. Amdûr is not even a canonical LotR character. However, guesses can be made based on vague pieces of potential evidence: *It can be guessed, based loosely on who he leads, that Amdûr was born to an Easterling Queen of a Rhûnic province somewhere a few miles east of Mordor, and her steward/husband. He may have been raised to be a hardcore warrior from the age of 4, learning weapons, armor, and assertiveness from his father; and also learning strategy, discipline, and effective commanding from his mother. He may have grown intelligent through reading a book on human wisdom that perhaps Khamûl wrote before receiving the tainted ring. *It can be guessed, based loosely on the Rhûnic Trade, that the diet he shared with the rest of the Easterlings consisted of white kine meat, melons, roasted lobster & crab form the Sea of Rhûn, grapes, bread, lettuce, white kine cheese, grape wine, carbonated potions of healing & of energizing, and white kine milk. *Based loosely on his reputation, Amdûr is likely an assertive, yet self-restraint-capable, human being. He is likely also extremely intelligent, for a man of medium knowledge would not have a reputation like Amdûr's. He most likely has contempt for the undiscipline, greed, and laziness of Orcs, even taking issue with their anarchic way of war and with their cannibalism and with their lust of raw meat. *As evidenced by his search for a worthy opponent, he likely admired the discipline and tactics of generals like Boromir & Faramir of Gondor, Eomer of Rohan, Brand of Dale, and Dain & Gloin of Erebor; and may have been furious to hear that Boromir was cut down by a group of intellectually & morally inferior beings; and likely enjoyed his possible fights with Gloin, Dain, and Brand. *He may have had much love for different sizes & shapes of blade weapon, as evidenced by his title. He may have been the sort that liked all of the kinds of blade weapons: sword, scimitar, dagger, greatsword, falchion, and others with names not commonly used in Middle-earth, such as forwards-curving blades. He may have even used combat knives for long range, reserving a larger one for melee. Battles of Amdûr The man is said to have constantly supplied Sauron, the Witch-King, and Khamûl with beautifully organized cohorts of Easterlings with which they would snatch victory from the hands of the Gondorians in the face of Orc failure. He gave the Witch-King 7000 Easterlings to invade Minas Tirith and fight off the Rohirrim with. He provided Sauron with defensive Cohorts of Easterlings to maintain unity between the Orcs and Uruk-hai, i.e. the post-Pelennor ambush at Cair Andros. He personally lead 200,000 infantry and a payload of artillery to finally crush the Dalish Empire of Brand, kill Brand, and slay any Erebor resident that dared to protect Dale. He failed to crush the Dwarven stronghold he was requested personally by Sauron to crush, for when he had heard that Sauron died, Amdûr withdrew from Erebor noticing his incremental technology unable to penetrate the Dwarven Craftsmanship of the mountain walls.Category:Games Workshop Character